1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved type-wheel resetting mechanism for a downsized printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional type-wheel resetting mechanism for the downsized printer, a spring mechanism is not employed therein, which makes the resetting mechanism complicated in construction.
Further, in the conventional type-wheel resetting mechanism, since a resetting cam portion and a drive gear thereof are constructed separately from each other, the resetting mechanism requires a large number of components. These components must be assembled with the drive gear, which increases the number of production steps and has the assembly of these components entangled.
Furthermore, in the conventional type-wheel resetting mechanism, a detected portion for type selection and motor stop operations is provided separately from the drive gear and has its detection signal issued from a signal detection panel. However, such position and the panel are difficult in mounting and adjusting in arrangement.